


Love Hotel Extension [Kaito Momota One Shot Part One]

by YumeSin



Series: Love Hotel Extensions [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, Jealous Oma Kokichi, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: Hello people who desire to read this series!So, after a lot of thinking and wondering where I'd like this series to go, I've decided to make it still a series technically but have running plot lines going on throughout each one of these.Thank you so much for my two beta readers(One being RandomC) for this chapter!(I know I asked both of you if you want your usernames stated here, once I get a reply, I'll add your usernames if desired)!As usual:The first four lines of dialogue are from the original love hotel scene. I'd **HIGHLY** recommend watching it to get full context of the one shot. Link to Love Hotel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zM8lrn41y6cAnd a small summary of this particular chapter:Kokichi Oma has become irritated at the way things are playing out. What story is complete without the usual pranks of a certain purple-haired boy? Ignorant that his time in the Love Hotel has already passed, what shall Kokichi do?^_^ This one was really fun to make and the part two of this should wrap all the plot points together!Enjoy!!





	1. Chapter 1

 

_ What’s the matter? Where’s that determined glare of yours? _

_ … _

_ Ah, Kaito! Ah, b-back up a little… _

_.. _

_ You really think I’m gonna do what you say? _

_. _

_ Anyway, it’s not like me to start babbling like this! _

 

Kaito had been inches away from my face. I was pinned against a wall in the love hotel.  I never imagined he of all people would be so forceful. No, wait, I think the correct word would be passionate. There was a certain fire that burned in Kaitos’ eyes as he stared at me, lecturing me about our relationship. I got nervous at the thought of him hearing how fast my heart was beating, if he would mistake that as a weakness. I watched Kaito as his intense stare examined my face, brimming with emotions I could only assume.  I felt myself become paralyzed with anticipation. What were his intentions?

 

My role had been clearly established in the first part of this act. I was to be Kaitos’ sworn frenemy who’s been battling him in the recent past. His crazy story arc from when we spent free time together seemed to be aligned here too—but instead of these actions being in his past, they were his recent present. I was beginning to wonder where the true validity in Kaitos’ wild stories were. My eyes darted down, trying to figure out the truth. Or, at the very least, something for my role cling onto.

 

“You’re right, any closer and I was sure I’d die by your hands,” I reply, smile on my face as I kept my stare downward. I heard Kaito grunt after my sentence, his palms seeming to push harder against the wall behind me.

 

I watched as Kaito took a quick step back, one of his legs wobbling in the process. By the time my eyes were back to his face, his face hadn’t moved at all.

 

“Screw it—if I wait until after this match…if I bet all I have in this moment on a single win…I’ll regret it,” Kaito said, and with that, his lips pressed onto me. I saw a blush grow on Kaito’s cheeks as our lips melded together. I had found it cute that his eyes were tightly closed during this. I could feel Kaito’s arms shaking as his elbows inadvertently tap my head. Was he that nervous going into this? What was Kaito expecting?

 

I could feel Kaito wheeze a kiss into my lungs, his tongue sliding around my mouth. His hands were smooth, wrapping around my body and cradling it away from the wall. Is this…what he was going to tell me? But, these weren’t words, these were…emotions. These feelings, emotions—these would be impossible to communicate with words.

 

I kept my eyes open to watch Kaito as he proceeded to pull me to his body, his lips stuck on mine. Despite the bright red blush on his face, his arms felt eager to hold me close. I complied because, well, this felt…intimate. Like a fantasy within a fantasy concealed with the guise of “adventures”. Had Kaito’s real desire been for me to entertain his strange desire (albeit fictional) for rivalry and companionship? So much so we’d pretend—no do them, in stride, operating fictitious airplanes? This all felt as if Kaito had been denying this sort of feeling and assigning it as solely rivalry in his own mind. Or was that a small part of me wishfully thinking these feelings were true?  I wrapped my arms around Kaito, his eyes pulling open to stare back at me. 

 

I felt off guard by his intense stare on me again, blushing. I could feel Kaitos chuckle erupt in my mouth before his lips finally parted from mine.  I let my eyes wander to the carpet of the room. Kaito cupped my chin with his hand, gently gesturing my face to look at his.

 

“It’s not polite to look away at a time like this,” Kaito whispered to me.

 

I wasn’t really sure what else to do, so I let my gaze rest on Kaitos’ face for a while. His blush was gradually dissipating, his face showing more resolve than before. Our lips came together once more. I could feel Kaito press his lips lighter this time. This kiss felt shorter, though Kaito’s focus seemed to be elsewhere. The passion felt gone, the kiss more of a formality than anything. Did I really piss him off that much by taking my eyes off him?

 

Once Kaito removed his mouth again, he let out an awkward chuckle. I did the same to mirror his actions, hoping to ease the tension between us. Kaito took a deep breath, seeming to lean in toward me again. I decided to close my eyes this time in anticipation of another kiss.

Instead, I felt off balance as Kaito’s arms swept me off my feet. I opened my eyes to Kaito’s sweaty face. I had seen us both trotting toward the bed, though at a snail’s pace. As I examined Kaito’s face,his expression came off as serene; his smile  bright and soft eyes looking forward. His legs weren’t able to carry that same tenacity however, struggling to carry me over to the bed.

 

“I can walk,” I suggested, starting to wiggle out of Kaitos’ grasp. I felt Kaitos’ grasp on me tighten. Kaitos’ fingers clutched against my sides, a blush filling out my face again.

 

“N-No, stop moving! You’re making it hard for me to be a gentleman here,” Kaito replied, outright rejecting my offer. It seemed that Kaito took a couple steps every minute, taking long breaths and speaking absolute nonsense into my ear. Though, to his credit, his words were incredibly sweet.

 

It took Kaito at least five minutes to move the 15 some feet to the bed with me in his arms. I have to admit, it was pretty hard not to let out a chuckle here or there. But once at the foot of the bed, Kaito flung me onto it, my arms reaching out underneath me to brace for impact.

 

“Be prepared for Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, to rock your world, Shuichi Saihara,” Kaito announced before bending over half way and breathing heavily, “…Well, after a minute or two of me catching my breath.” Ok, now I think it’s okay for me to laugh. Or, at the very least, my chuckle as Kaito gained his bearings wasn’t too out of line.

 

I kept my gaze to his face, turning red at the sound of my chuckle. I pulled my bent knees to my stomach, watching as Kaito caught his breath and began to stretch. I was starting to get into the character Kaito saw me as—perhaps a bit cocky, tongue-in-cheek. If anything, a more confident version of myself. Or was there something more too?

 

“No one would suspect the Kaito in front of me has tied 99 wins to my own,” I cackled, “I’d wager you’re over exaggerating the numbers.”

 

I saw Kaitos’ face twist into a glare at me, his hands throwing off his shirt in a random direction as he pinned me onto the bed. I watched his eyes, wide, lips pulled into a straight line…and a blush so devilishly cute, I was tempted to kiss both of his cheeks. This had been a nice idea fantasy – nothing especially rough or demanding. I’d even say this is min…no, that’d be presumptuous of me. I uncurled my legs so I’d be lying underneath him.

 

“So, now of all times is where you’d get that mouth of yours back,” Kaito said before pressing his lips onto mine once again. I could feel his chest press into mine, pushing my body further into the bed. I let myself give up to his control. I don’t think I need to act anymore, or at least, for the time being. I felt Kaitos hands tug at my clothes.

 

“The least you could do is take your own clothes off,” Kaito said, his blush still apparent but his words held a sense of dignification. I laughed, consenting via slipping off my shirt. 

The moment my clothes had been fully off, Kaito had taken control, holding my body with pride and showering me with constant praise . . .

**. . .**

* * *

 

The lighting had been near nonexistent in Miu’s lab tonight, perhaps to ward off any late-night visitors. The only visible light had been from a smartphone, on lowered workbench, two sets of headphones attached. The pink set of headphones appeared to be more bent and used up--this contrasted to the hygienic purple cord that rested partly on a sketchpad. The ceiling of the Love Hotel showed on the smartphone as the two headphone users had opposing expressions on their faces. 

 

Kokichi had his headphones in, eyes focused to his sketchpad. Large pictures were being detailed in Kokichi’s sketchbook, looking like a helmet of the sorts. A lengthy list of numbers ran along the top of the sketchbook, various other angles of the helmet being shown in other portions of the book. The lab had been too dark for Miu to make out these images if she peered over, although Miu herself had been too preoccupied with the sounds from the smartphone.

 

“I-I never expected Kaito to be such a t-t-t-op…man this is hot,” Miu muttered out in a whisper. Miu’s fingers snatched her skirt closely. Kokichi seemed unbothered by Mius’ comment. Various lines of drool crawl from the corner of Miu’s lips, shivering at each sound transmitted. There hadn’t been other sounds made in the lab besides Kokichi’s occasional scribble or crossing out a doodle he had made previously. The door to the lab had  two “traps” constructed. One was Miu’s: three large hammers with radio wave sensors that were consistently blinking. The other had been Kokichi’s: a large basin of whipped cream filled and resting against the door’s slightly cracked upper frame.

 

As time began to pass, Kokichi proceeded to flip through several pages of what appeared to be a detailed floor layout of the love suite. Many lines and scripts seemed to have approximate lengths and heights of props inside the of the room as well as assumed other items as well. The word “tentative” had been written on over half of the measurements and items thus far.

 

Miu proceeded to blush and grip her skirt with such tension, the seams were starting to become undone.A total of twenty minutes of merry-making elapses. Between switching positions, Kaitos’ awkward skills, playful fighting, it all came off as if the two occupants had been lovers for years. Kokichi at surface level appeared fine, almost distant, from the sounds he had been hearing. One could only assume if that was the same inside of his head, or if he had actually felt anything. Miu had covered herself in drool at this point, her eyes appearing to be lost in the distance in some fantasy.

 

_ That was… _

 

_ You don’t have to say, I am *amazing*! This night went exactly to plan! _

 

_ I mean, you did knock my head on the headboard a few times there Kaito!  _

 

_ Well that’s because you kept squirming around so much!  _

 

_ That doesn’t mean just keep slamming into me! _

 

There was a lull in the conversation. Miu kept sputtering something about a lovers spat, while Kokichi stabbed the tip of his pencil into the sketchpad.

 

_...Ok, Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry. I guess I can be overconfident sometimes… _

 

_ Hey...Shuichi... _

 

Not much longer after, the love hotel occupants made steps toward the recording device. This perked Kokichi up a bit, Miu too, as their eyes fled toward the smartphone screen.  Small bits of Kaito and Shuichi’s bare bodies showed. Miu let out a girlish sequel as Kokichis’ eyes were fixated on the screen in silence. The sound of rushing water overtook most of the audio. This went on for a few minutes before metal turning took over the sound. The sloshing of bodies going into water was heard before pleasant conversation took over the smartphone’s audio.  Kokichi grits his teeth at this, squeezing his sketchpad with both of his hands. Miu seemed pleased by the view she was able to get, seeming to be drowning in her own saliva in her own chair.

 

_ Haha, I haven’t bathed like this since I was a kid. . . _

 

_ Me either Shuichi. You know, part of me. . . _

 

Kaito and Shuichi’s conversation began to drift to topics of the less perverse variety. This led to Miu becoming disinterested and snapped from her dirty thoughts.  Miu proceeded to pull out her pink headphones, shoving them into her cleavage.

 

“Think that’ll be it for me tonight! Be sure to lock up when you leave, okay Kokichi?” Miu said, a laugh following after, “I think I have more than enough fap material for tonight!”

 

“Whatever,” Kokichi replied, bitterness dripping from his spoken word. Miu shook her head at his response, sighing.

 

“You’ll get your turn eventually Cuckokichi,” Miu joked, laughing as she looked at Kokichi’s face. Kokichi appeared to be fixated on the conversation at this point, but still shifted his drawing materials to one hand so he could deliver Miu a certain one finger expression.

 

“Hahaha, well, goodnight,” Miu said, stretching before she began to disable the traps at the foot of the door.

 

_ You know…no, we’ve done enough already. _

 

_ What is it Kaito? _

 

_ Well, you see, I’ve always…wanted to gaze at the stars with you. _

 

_ We can’t really do that in here, I guess, huh… _

 

_ Nope, no windows no nothin! _

 

_ Unless… _

 

Kokichi’s eyes widened at the smartphones sounds. His mouth appeared to twist into something of a frown, but a few seconds later, a maniacal grin appeared on his lips.

 

Just as Miu was about to exit the lab, Kokichi ran past her. Kokichi’s hand slapped the door frame, causing the above basin of whipped cream to fall over her. Also, as a result, the hammers had been triggered to go off, smearing the whipped cream further into Miu’s hair.

 

“Fucking hell, K-Kokichi!” Miu yelled into the night.

. . .

* * *

 

To be honest, I haven’t recalled much since Kaito and I left the Love Hotel.  All we had to go off of was a piece of paper, in my hand writing, directing us to gaze at the stars as soon as we could. Perhaps this was a clue for us to figure out how to get out of this place, or maybe, another trick by Monokuma?

 

“Even if it isn’t serious,” Kaito said as we exit the casino section of the academy, “I wouldn’t mind looking up at the stars every now and then!” I nodded in agreement, following the weaving path to our usual training grounds. I first suspected this being the doing of a love hotel key, but, that couldn’t be the case. Usually I’d wake up feeling fuzzy about the night before. And why would I leave a note with this type of…tone?  I took a quick glance at the note I had written, reading:

 

**♡** **Star Gazing, Don’t be Late** **♡**

**♡** **Our Usual Training Area** **♡**

 

I don’t usually use such overly cutesy writing or anything of that sort. Or, could it be, that Kaito…requested something outside of the Love Hotel room? Had it gotten to a point where we would wake up in anguish if we hadn’t left the room? But, wait…that would mean…this was going to bother me to no end! Off in the distance I saw more than our usual workout partner Maki. There had to be at least three or four other people. Did Monokuma lie about how the Love Key functioned? If no one was to know we were there, how did a group of people gather where we were heading? Monokuma specifically stated that fantasies in the Love Hotel were limited to that space. Did Kaito force an exception to the rule?  

 

As we neared our usual training area, next to the picnic table, I started to see the figures standing around more clearly. Maki, Miu, Kaede, Kokichi, and Gonta were standing, their eyes lighting up as they saw us approaching. Gonta let out a loud yawn as we approached, rubbing his eyes. He had a pillow under his armpit and bags underneath his eyes. His glasses were missing too. I wouldn’t put it past Kokichi to wake Gonta up to use him for something.

 

Miu appeared to be a victim of Kokichis first prank since last week, thoroughly covered in what appeared to be whipped cream and giving him a serious stink eye. Kaede had been besides Miu, giving a wave to me. I waved back before Maki let out a grumble, crossing her arms as she looked away from Kaito and I.

“You guys are late,” Maki said, grumbling something about our usual training being rescheduled…huh? I hadn’t known the Love Hotel to have any sort of connection to the outside world before. Maki wouldn’t even be able to contact us or know we were there. Besides, from what I saw before it was nearly 2am. What was everyone doing awake at this hour? Kaede, being caught off guard by Maki’s words, blushed as she bowed to greet us all. Kaede also looked tired herself, her usual hairstyle disheveled.

 

“A-Ah, and I was notified by Miu. She needed some help cleaning her hair. Apparently, there was a late-night prank pulled by a certain someone,” Kaede spoke, glaring over at Kokichi. Kokichi just laughed obnoxiously as he pulled his hands behind his head.  I also glared at him, sharing the same suspicious sentiment. Kokichi closed his eyes, though I couldn’t discern if it had been due to my glare or out of his usual mannerisms. One thing I knew for sure was that Kokichi was cooking up some sort of late night prank, somehow involving the Love Hotel, and I didn’t like that. But. If Kokichi had been responsible for this, then how did he...I kept my eyes on Kokichi, my glare softening to a stare.

 

“Oh? Who could this prankster be? We better search for this marauder!” Kokichi stated,  his eyes remaining closed. How would Kokichi have time to somehow interfere with the love hotel and prank Miu? Things weren’t adding up at all. I let my eyes wander to the other people in our training space, my eyes landing on Miu.

 

“This all seems very…strange. Kokichi told us you invited everyone to go stargazing. I didn’t 

want to believe him because of how late it was, but, I decided to at least check out his claim. Guess he was right,” Miu grumbled out words, her hands crossed over her chest. Miu’s eyes looked up as Kaede began to pick out the larger clumps of whipped cream in Mius’ hair. I looked around to the others, wondering what purpose they were compelled to come stop by.

 

“Yep, I don’t understand why it’s so hard to believe me guys! All Shuichi wanted was a night for all of us to hang out,” Kokichi cried out, his usual fake stream of tears running from his face. 

 

“Gonta here because Gonta…uh…Gonta want learn more about stars!” Gonta said, yawning soon after. He seemed in no condition to really learn anything, nor did he even have glasses on to let him properly see the stars. I looked over to Kaito, who hadn’t seemed to mind the slightest. He stretched and began ambling over to our usual training ground, laying down in his spot.

 

“Well, the more the merrier I suppose! This would be the perfect time to point out the constellations to everyone,” Kaito said with a big smile. Maki shrugged, sighing, laying a distance away from Kaito. The moment the thought crossed my mind to lay down, Gonta had already been walking over. Gonta had been yawning, standing where I had usually been. Even at a closer view, Gonta was in no shape to be up at this hour. Guess I’ll let Gonta have my spot for tonight.

 

“Hm, I’ll be able to learn something from you,” Maki said, rolling her eyes. “Instead of watching you space out, now we get to do it together.” And, with that, Maki and Kaito got into their routine bout of arguing. I took another over the rest present,  Kaede and Miu were holding hands and looking back towards the dorms. Gonta had been falling asleep where he laid. His eyes kept gradually closing, and then, suddenly reopening.

 

“Gonta...Gonta like stars,” Gonta mumbled. Gonta began to point at random stars and asking what they meant. This pulled Kaito noticeably out of his previous conversation, beginning to exclaim what the “big dipper” symbolized and meant.

 

“Well, while Miu and I’d love to stay, I think we better get this whipped cream out of her hair…” Kaede said, taking Miu’s hand in hers and parting from the group. I waved goodbye to them, my eyes partly on Kokichi now. He seemed to be taking small steps toward the lower courtyard area. Kokichi’s eyes were still closed, though the rest of his body looked a bit tense. Despite Kokichi’s best efforts to typically hide his feelings, he was clearly uncomfortable. His behavior during this conversation showed it more than anything else; Kokichi hadn’t made himself the center of the conversation like he usually did, nor did he make any derogatory comments toward Miu per usual. Then again, maybe that was a good thing. Or is it a red herring? 

 

“Shuichi, come on over! And, hell, why not you too Kokichi?” Kaito asked. I began to drift over toward them, but I noticed Kokichi taking a few steps back toward the lower courtyard. The stairs hadn’t been too far behind him either way...this would make for too clean of an escape for him. I needed to capture Kokichi and learn what he knows.

 

“Dip…but it not in Earth’s air? How?” Gonta asked, confused, and sounding too tired to really understand much. Kokichi took this moment to turn away and run, winking over at me. I saw this and grunted, taking a quick look over at Kaito who’s eyes were gazing over at me. I’m sorry, Kaito, but the star’ll have to wait!

 

“Nah, I have other stuff to do!” Kokichi announced with a laugh. There’s no way I could let him get away. Kokichi knew too much for me to let him go. And who knows how much of this I’d 

remember if I went to bed now.

 

“I’ll catch up with everyone later, I need to…take care something,” I said, rushing over to Kokichi as he slid down the railing to the lower courtyard.


	2. Love Hotel Extension [Kaito Momota One Shot Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnd here's the last part to this one. I hope everyone is enjoying this series so far! Check out the notes at the end of this chapter for an update regarding where the series is going from here! 
> 
> : D Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up @ this scene from the previous chapter: 
> 
> "  
> Not much longer after, the love hotel occupants made steps toward the recording device. This perked Kokichi up a bit, Miu too, as their eyes fled toward the smartphone screen. Small bits of Kaito and Shuichi’s bare bodies showed. Miu let out a girlish sequel as Kokichis’ eyes were fixated on the screen in silence. The sound of rushing water overtook most of the audio. This went on for a few minutes before metal turning took over the sound. The sloshing of bodies going into water was heard before pleasant conversation took over the smartphone’s audio. Kokichi grits his teeth at this, squeezing his sketchpad with both of his hands. Miu seemed pleased by the view she was able to get, seeming to be drowning in her own saliva in her own chair.
> 
>  
> 
> Haha, I haven’t bathed like this since I was a kid. . .
> 
>  
> 
> Me either Shuichi. You know, part of me. . .
> 
>  
> 
> Kaito and Shuichi’s conversation began to drift to topics of the less perverse variety. This led to Miu becoming disinterested and snapped from her dirty thoughts. Miu proceeded to pull out her pink headphones, shoving them into her cleavage.
> 
> "

“I haven’t bathed like this since I was a kid,” I said, Kaito’s hands scrubbing at my back. It was calming, soothing almost, to feel him scrub my back like this. It made up for the headboard incident earlier, and even then he was hesitant to apologize for it. 

 

“Me either Shuichi. You know, a part of me really misses my time as a kid. It’s sort of why I started that really embarrassing story with you that one time,” Kaito said, dipping the sponge in his hand into the water before returning it to my back, “I still can’t believe you went along with it. Everyone else just made fun of me.”  

 

There was a bit of silence from there, since I wasn’t too sure how to respond. During our free time I was really entertaining Kaito to hear his story through(and,  sad to admit, I was gullible enough to take most of it at face value). 

 

I decided to turn back toward Kaito, smiling as I reached out for the sponge. 

 

“Ah, I think you’ve done enough scrubbing. Let me get your back now,” I offered, watching as Kaito’s face turned to the ground. Did I upset Kaito by not responding about the story?  Just as I opened my lips to say something in addition, I heard Kaito clear his throat. 

 

“Hey, Shuichi, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Kaito said. Kaito pulled his face from looking at the floor and looked toward me with an awkward smile. I hadn’t recalled much from the Love Hotels, but, this one felt different. Maybe it’s constant beating in my heart speaking or another part of me wanting this to be real.  Kaito was treating me as if we were, well, dating. I guess Kaito isn’t aware of the whole process of losing his memories. It would make sense to want to shower after doing something like we just did. His hands paused on my back, his fingers gently swirling across my skin. I turned away, a blush growing on my face. This was more intimate than I had anticipated. 

 

“What’s the question,” I asked, feeling his hands moving from my back. The chill from the room’s air conditioning hit my exposed back almost immediately, causing me to shiver. I felt hands wrap around me and pull me close, Kaito’s head leaning against one of my shoulders. 

 

“What’s the deal with you and Kokichi? Ever since last week he’s been really attached to you,” Kaito asked. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to be honest since we’d forget our memories. Well, not too honest. 

 

“I’m not sure. He just seems to be avoiding pranks as of recent,” I said, smiling, “It makes me happy he’s finally easing up on us.” For all of us to be the classmates we were, I had a dream of us being friendly with one another. Kokichi sure made it hard sometimes, but still, he wasn’t too bad of a person. I’m sure if Kokichi tried hard enough, he would be able to get along with everyone. When it came time for Monokuma’s strange romantic graduation, I really hoped he would be able to go along with us. Well...not just go or graduate with anyone though. Someone he was compatible with and understood him. I could see someone like Kirumi choosing to graduate with Kokichi for the motherly bond or--wait, why am I thinking about this so deeply? 

 

“...And that time where he nearly dropped all that trash on you outside of the dorm. That could’ve really hurt you, you know?” Kaito seemed to keep going, listing every slight prank Kokichi managed to pull in the past week. I mean, if anything, pranks are just how Kokichi shows his affection. And, if he’s pranking me a lot then that just means...

 

“Oh, uhhh , yeah. It’s not really a big deal. He’s not really a bother to me when he does stuff like that,” I replied, laughing it off. I felt Kaito’s head lean closer into the curve of my neck nuzzling it. 

 

“I’m not too sure about that. He’s been especially picking on you. Sure, it’s awesome there’s been no pranks to anyone else right now, but if it means you get them all...I don’t want that,” Kaito responded, his lips leaving a line of kisses down my jawline. I blushed, turning away from Kaito’s face. 

 

I could feel his hand cup my kiss-less cheek, stroking my skin with the tip of his fingers.

 

“I told you, looking away is rude…” Kaito mumbled against my skin, his lips gradually making their way to my own. Wait--does this fantasy...have us already as lovers? I hadn’t been sure earlier, with the strange context Kaito put things in. But now I realize that the story was mainly a means for Kaito to feel more comfortable discussing his feelings. Once I felt Kaito’s lips on me again, I kissed him back without as much of a thought. What if I...decided to not forget this? Could there ever be a way? If this is how Kaito’s feels, and his fantasy…

 

. . .

* * *

 

Before Kaito could convince me otherwise, I started rushing toward the lower courtyard. I held onto the railing tight -- in case this was a setup for one of Kokichi’s pranks. I wouldn’t put it past Kokichi to pull a late night prank for his own thrills. As I jogged downward, the railing began to feel damp. As I reached the bottom, I decided to inspect my hand.  

 

Bringing my hand close to my face, I noticed the liquid was warm, thick, and...crimson. From what my nose was telling me, there was no doubt about it: this was blood. My eyes took a closer look at the railing. Small drops of blood littered the railing, seeming to pool together at at the base of the stairs. Kokichi’s scarf was in the middle of the liquid, soaking up the crimson color. My eyes proceeded to scan the area in a panic-like matter, fearful for what may have happened. Even if this was supposed to be setup for a dumb prank, I hadn’t wanted anyone to get hurt. 

 

The moment I reached out for Kokichi’s ripped scarf, arms pulled tight around me. I blushed, startled, trying to look behind me to see who it was. My eyes were greeted with familiar purple hair. 

 

“Gotca!” Kokichi proudly announced, his face stuffing itself against my back. 

 

“H-Hey! Mind telling me why there’s blood on the railing an--” 

  
“It’s all a lie, don’t worry! That was supposed to distract you, Mr.Detective. Congrats for taking the bait,” Kokichi replied, a similar sniveling laughter erupting in my back. His words were muffled partly from stuffing his face so close to me. I grumbled, crossing my arms.  

 

“What are you doing, anyway? I know I didn’t tell anyone else to meet up with us. And I’m certain you of all people,” I said, trying to struggle out of Kokichi’s tight hold, “Are only around to spur up trouble!” 

 

The more I struggled, the tighter Kokichi seemed to hold onto me. What was his endgame with this set-up?  

 

My eyes looked up to where Kaito and the others must have been. As much as I wanted them to enjoy the night, I may need help if I wanted to be freed of Kokichi. I could feel Kokichi’s face pull away from my back, despite how tight his arms pulled my body to his. 

 

“Oh shush, I can spread cheer too! And love. What did you think that experience was with you and Kaito earlier anyway?” Kokichi said, his hands lowering to secure me by the waist. His fingertips began to dig deeper into my ribs, causing me to wince. 

 

“THATS-ENOUGH-NAUGHTY-BOYS” a voice shouted out. My eyes looked around for the source, assuming it was likely Monodam. Before I could locate the monokub, I could feel a painful pressure on my skull. 

 

. . .

* * *

 

“Hey, what was that for!?!” Kokichi screamed out, hands ready to strangle the Monokub Monotaro. Monodam stood besides Monotaro, holding an unconscious Shuichi in hand. 

 

“Look, I don’t exactly remember why I’m here either! Father just told us some orders and, bam, we’re here!” Montaro replied, his arms crossed. 

 

“You little bears are ruining my fun, just like last time! What gives,” Kokichi asked, his eyebrows wrinkling at the two of them. 

 

“I think your mistake was thinking you were getting away with it,” Monokuma’s voice boomed from behind Kokichi, the bears weight completely on Kokichi’s left shoulder. Kokichi’s face turned sullen, his upset disposition wiped away with a sudden pang of fear.  

 

“You think I’m scared of you? All I wanted was to mess with that kids mind a little, is all,” Kokichi stated, though his bluff was transparent. His face had an awkward smirk plastered on, his arms crossed.  

 

“Suuure. Anyway, let’s just get right to the point. You want your time in the Love Hotel with that sleeping sack of human skin, riiight?” Monokuma teased, seeming to whisper right into Kokichi’s ear while gesturing with his free paw. Kokichi’s eyes flared, glaring back at the bear. 

 

“Oh, it’ll happen eventually. Seems like whatever is going on, it cycles through everyone,” Kokichi said. Kokichi’s tone was dismissive despite how bright the blush was on his face. Monokuma laughed a bit, shaking his head along with his paw. 

 

“What if I told you it already happened?” Monokuma said, to which Kokichi tried to fling the bear off of his figure. Kokichi’s face seemed to be invaded with anger, stating a multitude of curses and obscure references. Monokuma hopped off of Kokichi’s back, landing a few feet away from the purple-haired boy. 

 

“Oh jeez, calm down there! You don’t remember because usually anyone who enters the Love Hotel forgets,” Monokuma stated, laughing as Kokichi makes futile attempts to connect hits with the black-and-white bear. Kokichi’s eyes appeared filled with sadness, and despite his shortcomings of hitting Monokuma, continued on with is onslant of curses. 

 

“Just look at you, brimming with pain, anger...despair,” Monokuma said, and then laughed a bit more. Kokichi continued to try and hurt Monokuma, though it all was fruitless.

 

Kokichi, panting, placed one knee on the ground. His  face looked downward, the darkness of night shrouding his eyes. Who knew if Kokichi was taking a rest before fully assaulting Monokuma again? 

 

“And I thought in this mode there wouldn’t have despair,” Monokuma stated, a question mark appearing next to his head, “Ah well, looks like you’re out of luck Mr.Ouma.” 

 

Kokichi’s eyes perked up, his face souring after hearing such a weird word as ‘mode’. 

 

“What do you mean, ‘mode’?!? Reality isn’t something you just switch around, ” Kokichi questioned, bolting toward the bear. Montaro stepped in front of Monokuma in an instant, blocking him with Shuichi’s body. Kokichi stopped short of nearly hurting his beloved. 

 

“Oooh, wouldn’t you wanna know?  It’s not like you should be interested in messing with the general flow of things,” Monokuma said, peeking from behind Shuichi’s held up body, “Unless, that is, you want another chance at Shuichi?” 

 

Kokichi’s face looked downward, lost in a maze of confusion and disarray. Would could this other mode possibly be? 

 

“This Salmon mode is honestly so boring and eventless. It’ll keep going on and on until everyone is nice and paired up. There’s no promise that Shuichi will pick you, though,” Monokuma continued on his rant, stepping from behind Shuichi and standing beside him. Kokichi’s eyes followed the bear, his lips shut tight in anticipation.This could easily be a worse trap than he’s already in. 

 

“What are you getting at, bear?” asked Kokichi, a feigned smirk appearing on the Supreme Leader’s lips. Monokuma had a blush grow on his face, a small heart appearing from the palm of his hand.

 

“I mean, what if I told you there’s another reality? A reality which you haven’t had your chance yet?” Monokuma suggested, sitting down in front of Shuichi’s unconscious body.  

 

“What’s your price? I know you’re deal and you’re not the most honest creature to propose things like this,” Kokichi asked, his smirk starting to drip into a frown. 

 

‘The bear had to be lying,’ Kokichi thought, ‘There’s no such thing as split realities.’   

 

“Oh, Puhuhuhu? Interested? Well, I think you’d more than pay your price for just agreeing to it.  The other me would just consider it a ‘transfer’ of students. The Kokichi from that reality would be moved to this one, and you moved to that one. I can’t necessarily vouch for your personal safety if you decide to make the switch-a-roo however, so choose wisely,” Monokuma stated, giving some sort of weird wave signal to Monodam and Monotaro. Shuichi’s body and the other two Monokubs disappeared into nothingness. Kokichi’s eyes widened, reaching out to the now empty air of the night. 

 

“If you’re seriously invested in this idea, this beautiful, beautiful reality...come to the Love Hotel entrance. Alone. At Night. After Shuichi has bedded every last one of your classmates. Miu has been keeping close count so she’d be your best resource in this case. So long~” Monokuma explained, his body disappearing into the shadows of the night sky. 

 

Kokichi looked down now, into the cracks, into the dark pieces of dirt that separated each singular tile in the ground. 

 

‘If...if that’s true then...then…’ Kokichi thought, biting his lips before he pulled himself back up. Before Kokichi had been able to climb the steps back to the dormitory, a pink paw knocked the boy unconscious.    
  


As Kokichi loses consciousness, he could already feel the memory of speaking to Shuichi fade away. 

 

“Nishi..shi...another day...then,” Kokichi spoke as he fell into the arms of another Monokub. Monophanie caught the purple haired boy, but her face appeared to be as drenched in anger as a robot could be. She held Kokichi’s body above her, taking the longer route toward the dorms. 

 

“You’ve messed with this Shuichi’s mind far too much already,” Monophanie whispered, “And Daddy even offered to give you a new Shuichi to play house with. The rest of the night...belongs to them…” Monophanie looked upward toward the upper courtyard, toward where the group had last been located. 

 

. . .

* * *

 

“Woah, Shuichi?!? Is that you,” Kaito exclaimed. My memory was a bit foggy, but the last I remembered Kaito and I were in the Love Hotel. And we...were heading to watch the stars. I guess Monokuma made an exception or something. I should’ve forgotten that happened. I was standing next to the stairs to the lower courtyard, nearly as confused as Kaito was. Whatever happened I should just play it off. This is probably still his fantasy, right?

  
  


“Hah, sorry to worry you. We’re still watching the stars together, a-alone right?” I asked, stuttering a bit due to nerves. I watched as Kaito’s face began to glow crimson, burying his face into his sleeve. 

 

I took a final look around the area to see Maki being carried by Gonta toward the dorms. I wanted to make sure I hadn’t made things awkward, well, maybe I spoke earlier than I should’ve. I focused my eyes on Kaito again, watching his body adjust a bit, his face still covered by his sleeve. A small purple box rested on the ground next to him after his hand patted the ground a few times.

 

“You’re the one who ran off, but I guess I could forgive you for tonight,” Kaito said, giving me a grin. I started to step forward, though there was something aching in the back of my head. As if I had forgotten something important. Guess it’ll either fade completely or come back to me someday.

 

“What’s that?” I asked as I pointed at the box. Kaito’s blush grew brighter at the question, turning away from me. I smirked as I took a seat next to Kaito, picking up the small purple present.  

 

“Just open it,” Kaito mumbled, sitting up as he crossed his arms. I complied, undoing the wrapping to reveal a small Amethyst ring. I gasped, looking down at it with a bright blush on my face. What exactly was Kaito suggesting? 

 

“Eh…?” was all I managed to get out of my mouth before Kaito’s lips were on mine. With his weight, Kaito pressed me onto the grass, giving me a deep, loving kiss. I placed the ring down an arm’s length away to avoid any potential casualties.

 

After several minutes of Kaito attacking my face with his mouth, he finally pulled back, his face no longer blushing or showing any indication of hesitation. It looked much similar to how Kaito looked when he had a point he wanted to make clear. 

 

“Listen up, Shuichi Saihara! If our memories of tonight are supposed to fade by whatever voodoo powers, I want you to remember me by this. I didn’t confess to you back then just to forget about it. Montaro told me about the whole Love Hotel spiel and updated me on how, uh, whatever! I’m getting off track,” Kaito said, reaching out toward the ring and gesturing for me to give my hand, “I...feel strongly about you. I don’t want to forget these feelings but I’m sure Monokuma’s in the works of giving up some sort of potion to do that now. Promise me something, okay?” 

 

My face was having trouble focusing and not being as red as a beet right now. Did my feeling somehow come through? Was I...going to retain this memory for my time here? Would Kaito end up choosing me at the end of this weird dating thing Monokuma frame for us?

 

“Y-Yeah,” I said, struggling to keep my face on Kaito’s. I readjusted myself, sitting on my knees as Kaito leaned down on one. Well, I hadn’t...this wasn’t...am I dreaming? 

 

“Promise me, when we get out of here, we’ll see space. Together,” Kaito said, his eyes retaining contact with mine as he slipped the purple gemstone ring on my finger. This felt like a marriage proposal, but from Kaito’s point of view, I guess traveling space was the peak amount of closeness someone could get to him. I smiled at him, looking directly at him as I nodded my head.

 

“I promise,” I said with a grin, Kaito’s lips crashing into mine once more. His arms wrapped around me as we crashed into the grass beneath us. 

 

“For tonight, you’re no longer my sidekick. Tomorrow I may call you that, but for now,” Kaito said, pecking my forehead as he pointed toward the stars, “You’re my…”

 

. . . . . . . . 

. . . . . . 

. . . . 

. . 

. 

  
  


“Puhuhu, things are ending up quite nicely! Sad to know these two lovers will lose their memory, but it’s all part of the transfer student process!” 

 

“Ah...I’d hate to do this to them all, as their classmate and all. But that doesn’t change the fact that I as mastermind need to keep this reality under waves of despair. How long until you think the kid will take the bait?” 

  
“Three months is the due date. Just keep your kiddos waiting until then! You gotta tell me what kind of face he makes once he realizes the cost of the trade, Puhuhuhuhu!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. 
> 
> I really want to get this series finished by the end of the year! In order for that to happen, I've been thinking about having three people write a chapter for their preferred character(that hasn't been written yet)! Below I'll link a google forms for people to fill out if interested! I'll choose six people total at the end of this(two for each one, one serving as a backup to another if something comes up with the primary person I chose). 
> 
> The deadline will be May 15th or whenever I get 15 responses, whichever comes sooner. 
> 
> Link to Guest Writer Survey: https://goo.gl/forms/WqxGLrg54cskb2wm2
> 
> Next one is likely going to be. . .someone with. . .a love for. . .red rope. . .
> 
> If I end up getting no takers, this series may take longer complete ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> Psst! Start giving me some more suggestions, so far I've been getting requests for Gonta and Rantaro!


End file.
